Megaman Armada
by DarthAnimus
Summary: Xover with Transformers Armada - When X and Zero get separated on Giga City Island Dr. Cain creates a new reploid to help them on their mission, using the personality data from a robotic corpse found in space.
1. The Beginning

Authors Notes: The timeline is that of Megaman X Command Mission. I hope that I haven't gotten too many things wrong. And I must warn you people. This story contains major spoilers of the game, mainly from the beginning, but it isn't necessary to be familiar with the game's storyline to follow the fic. I didn't see it as a good idea to repeat the game's story so I'm changing quite the few things. And no worries about not being familiar with some of the characters; I'm going to be putting all the introduced new characters' bios in the beginning of the chapters they are seen in. Unfortunately this means longer author's notes, but they can also be skipped if you feel that you don't need the reminder.

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman X Command Mission, nor do I own Transformers Armada. You'll never hear me say anything else.

**Megaman Armada**

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning**

_Year 22XX_

_Location: Outer Space 8.00 AM_

A space ship flew across the emptiness of space. It was clearly headed towards a small planet nearby. But why would it come here where is no life or any other planets near it?

"Doctor Cain, we have located the energy source", informed one of the research reploids. The said man nodded his head in response.

"Give the coordinates to the pilots. We want to take care of this as fast as possible."

"Got that." The research reploid turned back to his computer.

_9.00 AM_

The space ship landed on the surface of the planet. The ground was covered in sand, and it did not seem likely that there was any life on the planet, or at least on the area they landed in.

"What are the readings?" Cain asked. One of the research reploids came to him with a paper. Cain read through the paper quickly, examining the numbers. He then nodded his head. According to the results, the planets air was breathable and the gravity was only slightly weaker than on planet earth.

Cain turned to the research reploids and pointed at ten reploids.

"You all come with me and investigate the energy readings we got", he said. The reploids nodded and started to gather necessary equipment.

_9.30 AM_

Doctor Cain was leading the group. He was standing on a small hovering platform that speared him the trouble of struggling in the sand. All of the heavy research equipment had also been put on similar platforms. The journey to the place of the reading was short, but it would have still been troublesome to travel with the heavy equipment.

Cain looked at the small hand computer he was holding. According to the readings he was getting, the energy source was close-by.

Cain lifted his gaze from his computer.

"Just behind that small hill", he notified to a reploid next to him. The reploid nodded and passed the message to the other members of the team.

Cain could now barely hold his curiosity. The small hill before them did not even go up one metre. What could it possible hide? Cain licked his lips that had become dry in the slightly warm weather. He almost jumped off his platform when he peeked over the hill. He had not really expected much, but this was unbelievable.

When the reploids got next to the stunned doctor, each of them let out a loud gasp.

"What are they?" one of the reploids asked from Cain. Cain turned his face to the reploid.

"Those", he said. "Are gigantic robots."

Behind the small hill was a deep crater of some sort. The crater was many metres in depth and about a mile wide. On the bottom of the crater seemed to be the remains of a battlefield. There were gigantic robots resting on the bottom. There were at least two hundred of them.

"Are they still operational?" a repliod asked. It was the same reploid who had asked the earlier question as well. Cain remembered his name was Fane.

"Well", Cain started. "They do emit an energy reading."

"But they're not moving", Fane pointed out.

"I assume it's some kind of a stasis lock", Cain said and his platform started to descend the side of the crater. "Lets go investigate."

_Location: Planet Earth: Maverick Hunter HQ 11.00 AM_

"Hey Zero!" Axl yelled after his older friend. "Have you heard the latest?" Zero turned to face the excited Hunter.

"About the new reploid being built? Yeah." Axl's face fell.

"I thought you didn't know yet..." he muttered.

"How couldn't I know? I'm the Commander of the 0th Unit. All the Commanders have been notified."

Axl let out a dreamy sigh.

"If only..." he said quietly but loud enough for Zero to hear him.

"Don't worry", he said. "I'm sure you'll be promoted sometime soon. It's not like Signas hasn't noticed your potential." Axl's face brightened immediately.

"You mean he really thinks I have potential?!"

"Sure. You wouldn't be rated a Class S Hunter if he didn't."

"But to lead my own unit... Do you think I could do it?"

"With a bit more experience, I'm sure there's nothing you couldn't do!" Zero said.

"Really?!"

"Definitely!" Zero completed his assurance with a wide grin. Axl answered it with one of his own.

"Thanks, Zero", he said.

"Zero!" Zero turned around on the shout of his name. He noticed a familiar blue form running down the hall.

"Hi X!" Axl greeted from behind him.

"Hi Axl, Zero", X said when he finally reached the two. "I've been looking all over for you, Zero. Signas wants to see us A.S.A.P."

"What ever for?" Zero asked.

"I believe he has a mission for us", X replied. "Signas has been in contact with Colonel Redips a lot lately."

"Colonel Redips is the commander-in-chief of the government's international reploid base, right?" Axl pointed out.

"Exactly", X said. "There's been talk that there has been some problems in Giga City Island."

"What kind of problems?" Axl asked.

"There has been no information released on that matter." X replied and grabbed Zero by the arm. "But we have to go to Signas' office now. See you around, Axl." Axl waved when the two left.

"Good luck guys!" he cheered after them.

_Location: Maverick Hunter HQ: Signas' Office 11.35 AM_

Signas stood up from his chair as soon as Zero and X walked into his office.

"Thank you for finding Zero, X", he said and picked up a file from the top of his desk. "You probably have already figured that I have a mission for you. This mission holds high importance, since it's come straight from Colonel Redips. It seems that the situation on Giga City Island has gone out of hand."

"What do you mean, sir?" X asked. "What could have gone so horribly wrong that they need Maverick Hunters?"

"A reploid by the name of Epsilon is what went wrong", Signas answered. "He was one of the reploids formatted there and he's been causing trouble for months now. I just got a declaration of him being a Maverick." At the last part Signas handed the file for X and Zero to read.

"This Epsilon sure has impressive stats", Zero pointed out when he had read the print. X nodded in agreement.

"And his frame design also makes him a tough opponent", he added.

"So you must understand why you were chosen for this mission", Signas said.

"Sure sure", Zero said. "When are we leaving?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight?! How on earth are we supposed to go through all the information we need in that time?"

"You don't need to", Signas said. "Colonel Redips will provide you with a reploid who knows the area to accompany you."

"Ok", X said. "I guess that's settled then. We better start getting ready Zero."

_Location: Government's International Reploid Base: The meeting room 8.30 PM_

"Wow, this place sure is huge", Zero muttered when he and X walked through the doors.

"Well, this is the main base", X answered. He then turned his gaze to the two reploids in the room. One was mainly green, large in size and looked important while the other was black, slightly smaller and in the place of his right hand was a blue energy sword. X walked to the two reploids and saluted the green one.

"Colonel Redips", he said formally. By his side Zero also saluted.

"Welcome X and Zero", Colonel Redips said to the two. "This here is Shadow. He's going to be accompanying you on your mission. He's one of the few warriors we have that know the structure of Giga City." The black reploid saluted the two Maverick Hunters.

"It is an honour working with the two legends of the reploid kind", he said.

"Thank you, Shadow", X replied. "We are happy to have you with us."

"Now", Redips started. "Your mission is to infiltrate Giga City and stop Epsilon and his followers at all costs. First we need to acquire data on Epsilon's exact plans."

"So this is going to be a reconnaissance mission?" Zero asked.

"Yes, for now", was Redips' answer. "Lagrano Ruins would probably make the best choice for a makeshift base. We need you to go there and secure the area."

"Understood, Colonel Redips", X said.

"What kind of conditions are we facing?"

"That weather at Lagrano Ruins is bad so you will most likely be facing pouring rain, but there hasn't been any sign of a storm coming. But I believe the weather is going to be the least of your problems."

"What do you mean, Colonel?"

"We have tried to send a team there earlier but never heard from them again", Redips explained. "That's why it would be good if you'd find out what happened to them as well."

"Of course, Colonel", X said. "We'll be on the lookout."

_Location: Giga City Island: Lagrano Ruins 9.00 PM_

Water and mud was spattered everywhere under the heavy footsteps of three reploids. X, Zero and Shadow ran towards the colossal lighthouse-like building known as Lagrano Ruins. They stopped in front of a pair of high, heavy metal doors. The doors were soon opened after a little persuasion from Zero's Z-sabre.

The trio stepped inside a dark main hall of the almost collapsed building.

"I wonder what keeps this piece of junk up", Zero muttered to himself. X ignored his comment and brought his left wrist to eyelevel. He pressed a button and a small green screen appeared. He examined it a bit, trying to ignore the droplets of water running down his face. X could not remember when he had last felt so soaked.

Finally he came to a conclusion about his hand transmitter and turned it off and put his hand down.

"Just as I suspected", he muttered, barely loud enough for the others to hear. "The radio is useless."

"Well, that had to be expected", Zero said. "Radios never work in dark and dangerous ruins." X decided that ignoring the sarcastic remark would be the best course of action.

"I may not be an experienced fighter", Shadow started. "…but I know this island's layout." X nodded to him.

"We're in your hands, Shadow."

"There is a vast amount of laboratories on the following floors. We should find something on the database", Shadow told the two Hunters. "We might be able to split up if the radio can still maintain short-distance communications."

"It should be able to keep us connected if we split up", X said. "As long as there isn't too much distance between us."

Zero nodded in response. "Then it's settled. I'll take the western way up and you two can take the eastern path." X nodded in response.

"Sounds good to me. Let's go, Shadow." The rookie nodded.

"Right behind you, X."

But X did not move. He watched as Zero walked to the other side of the hall. At the door Zero turned around and gave X a wave. X waved back. 'As I expected.' When Zero had finally disappeared through the door, X finally turned to the door they were supposed to go through.

X and Shadow stepped into a dark corridor. Various pieces of ceiling and were laying on the floor. X registered this and figured that the breaking of the ceiling was caused by a battle and not the storm.

X and Shadow searched the rooms on the first floor, trying to find anything that would give a hint of what had happened. X carefully went through the computer terminals, but it seemed like none of them worked. It could have been because of a power-shortage caused by the storm, but the terminals could also have been destroyed on purpose.

"We're not going to find anything here", X finally said. "We'd better move on to the second floor." X moved over to the door leading to the next floor. It opened on its own. X stepped through.

As soon as X was through the door he was thrown towards the wall on his left side by an invisible force. X looked up and at the opposite wall only to see nothing but the raging storm. The storm had ripped the other wall off.

"X, are you ok?" Shadow asked. He walked right next to the only wall and grabbed X by the arm. The blue Maverick Hunter nodded.

"Yeah..." he replied. "I'm fine." X let Shadow pull him up and they continued up the staircase, always keeping close to the wall.

Finally the duo made it to the second floor.

"There should be reploid laboratories on this floor", Shadow said. X lifted an eyebrow at that.

"Even the one Epsilon was created in?" Shadow nodded.

"Epsilon was created here", he confirmed.

X looked around there was one set of doors that a lot larger in size than the others.

"I bet it's here..." he said and walked through the door.

X arrived into a completely destroyed laboratory. There were broken desks and shattered computers on the floor. The only things intact were the four reploid capsules. X walked over to the capsules.

"There are labels here..." X muttered and pressed the label button. Bright green letters and numbers started flashing in front of his eyes. _Heavy Combat Reploid Unit: Hippopressor._ X walked to next capsule. _Aerial Combat Reploid Unit: Mach Jentra._ The third one. _High Intellect Reploid Unit: Psyche._ And the last one._ Close Combat Reploid Unit: Wild Jango._

Suddenly X's communicator started beeping.

"What is it, Zero?" he asked.

"I found a reploid lab here", came Zero's reply.

"We also found one", X answered. "There are four battle units here. What did you find?"

"Four battle units as well. It's almost like they were creating an army."

"Don't say such things, Zero. Giga City Island is a peaceful research facility."

"You mean it **was**." X cut Zero off before the red Hunter could continue.

"Lets go, Shadow. I bet the lab Epsilon was created in is on the next floor."

This time the two did not have to watch out for the storm while they rose up the stairs. The staircase was completely intact.

'What a relief', X thought.

There was not much on the third floor. Not much that had not been destroyed that is. X and Shadow easily found the reploid laboratory and noticed that this one had been destroyed even more completely than the one before. There were only two capsules in this laboratory. X walked to the other one and pressed the familiar label button. _High Performance Reploid Unit: Epsilon._ But then red letters started flashing on the small screen. _WARNING: Problem Occurred During Activation._ X rose and walked to next one. _High Performance Reploid Unit: Scarface._ No additional messages. X rubbed his chin thoughtfully but was brought back from his thoughts by the sound of his communicator beeping.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Another lab. Two high performance reploids."

"Same here. And one of them was Epsilon. It seems that an error occurred during his activation. Do you think it was the Maverick Virus."

"It could be. Keep your eyes open X and be careful. I'll meet you on the next floor."

"Ok, Zero. Take care."

With a sigh X cut the transmission.

"Lets go", he said to Shadow. "Which way?" Shadow silently showed the way. X wondered why the rookie was so quiet. Usually rookies liked to talk during missions as a way to ease their nerves.

"You go and meet Zero. I'll go and scout ahead", Shadow said when the two reached the place where they were supposed to meet Zero.

"Ok", X replied. "Just be careful." Shadow stopped for a moment.

"Yeah..." he finally said. "Sure." At that he was gone.

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Webs of Deception

Disclaimer: The disclaimer is in chapter one and that should be enough.

**Megaman Armada**

**Chapter 2**

**Webs of Deception**

X walked through the door and came to a grey and dimly lit room. There, in the centre of the room, a familiar red form stood.

"Zero!" X cheered and ran to his friend.

"There you are X", Zero said and grinned. "Where's Shadow?"

"He went on ahead. To scout."

"Oh, ok..." X found Zero looking at him strangely.

"What is it?" he asked.

"X, I think..." Zero was interrupted by the wall falling in.

The two Maverick Hunters turned around to face a possible threat. Through the rubble stomped a mechanical hippo with a missile planted on its back. The hippo's armor was a mix of light blue and yellow.

"And who might this be?" Zero asked, pulling his sabre out.

"It's probably one of the reploids that went Maverick", X said. "A friendly reploid does not just burst through a wall like that." He readied his buster.

"I don't think I should fire it yet..." he mumbled. "That missile looks threatening."

"Don't worry about it", Zero said. "I got it covered." With that Zero dashed towards the Maverick.

Zero had been improving his technique, X noticed as he marvelled at the speed Zero used to slice the straps holding the missile to the Maverick's back. The missile crashed down on the floor with so much noise that X could not help but flinch. Zero really should be more careful. That thing could explode.

X did not dwell on the matter, though. He quickly loaded his buster cannon. When he decided that he had gathered enough power he released it as a powerful blast that shot through the Maverick's body. The blast left the Maverick with one third of his body missing. Zero finished the Maverick off by thrusting his beam sabre through the Maverick's head. The red Hunter then leaped back right before the remains of the Maverick exploded into tiny bits.

"Good work, Zero", X said to his partner. "Your skills just keep improving."

"Thanks X", Zero said with a grin. "I have to do something to keep up with your growing strength." X smiled at his friend but it soon faded.

"We have to find Shadow!" X suddenly shouted. "Who knows what might have happened to him!"

"It's ok, X", Zero assured him. "We'll find him." With that the duo continued on their way up the stairs Shadow had used.

The staircase the hunters used was in the worst condition so far; the outside wall was completely torn off. Fortunately for the duo the storm had calmed down the clouds were slowly beginning to part.

Soon the two rushed through a door that led them to a completely destroyed floor. There was no roof left and only a few bricks reminded there had been any walls. A bit ahead of them was Shadow, standing with his back to them.

"Shadow!" X shouted out. "Are you alright?" Shadow turned his head to look at the two newcomers.

"I'm fine", he said. "But it appears that we have a problem..."

When Shadow said that both X and Zero's attention was drawn to a reploid standing on the other side of the floor. He was built heavy and his whole body was covered in a cloak. Stern eyes looked at all three of the Maverick Hunters from behind an orange visor. Dark skin glistened in the moonlight.

X's eyes widened as he recognized the reploid from the briefing files.

"Epsilon?" he gasped out. The cold eyes focused entirely on the blue-armored hunter.

"The one and only", Epsilon spoke in a deep voice. "I am the leader of the force known as the Rebellion Army."

"Wow", Zero said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "You mean the great commander came to only greet us?" X bit his lip nervously. Why did Zero always have to irritate the bad guys?

Epsilon did not seem to register Zero's tone.

"I have heard many things about you", he spoke, completely ignoring Zero's comment. "The great Maverick Hunters, X and Zero. It is said your power is unmatched, that you're invincible." Epsilon lifted his hand, like he was offering it for them to take.

"Wouldn't you join in our fight?" Epsilon asked in his smooth voice. "Wouldn't you fight for a common vision?"

"And what might this vision be?" X asked. "Some maverick-like attempt to gain more power?"

"We don't give a damn about your vision, Epsilon!" Zero shouted out. "No one cares about what Mavericks think, get over it!"

Epsilon's eyes narrowed at Zero's words.

"Fine", he growled in a dangerous tone. "If you are not my friends then you are my enemies. And I destroy my enemies."

Zero let out a loud laugh at this. The laugh held more insult to it than real humour.

"Can't you count, Maverick?" he growled. "It's three against one, buddy!" Epsilon did not seem troubled with these odds.

"I wonder..." he said. "If it really is so..."

X saw something in the corner of his eye and turned right in time to see Shadow lift the beam sword on his arm, right next to Zero's head.

"N-no way!" the blue hunter gasped. "Shadow?"

"Shadow is a believer", Epsilon spoke sternly. "He understands our goals. So, X and Zero? Do you still decline my offer?"

Zero smirked cockily at the Maverick commander.

"You want my final answer, Epsilon?" he asked. "Alright then!" He dashed forward and was quickly out of Shadow's range. X knew what was coming and quickly charged a shot to fire at Epsilon. He launched the energy he managed to gather and Zero moved in right after the blast, slicing Epsilon with his Z-sabre.

X gasped when he saw Epsilon's hand block his shot and a blue laser whip wrapped around Zero's weapon arm. A female reploid with dark pink armor and large wings was holding the other end of the whip, keeping Zero in place.

"Now now, that won't do", she purred at the dark red hunter. "You should really show the commander more respect."

Just then movement caught X's gaze and he turned to see a reploid in pale armor and long blue hair, a black mask concealing his face. The new reploid raised his hand and a large double-bladed beam sword appeared in his hand. He then pulled his hand back. X knew what was coming.

"Zero!" X shouted out, shooting at the whip holding Zero. Zero managed to break free and jump aside just in time to avoid the blade weapon thrown at him. But while Zero was still in the air Shadow fired the cannons implanted on his back at the hunter. Zero let out a pained shout and fell off the edge of the building.

A shout for Zero's name escaped X's mouth once more when he darted after his friend. X was forced to freeze in his tracks, however, when many shots were launched on the stone in front of him. X lifted his gaze to see a round reploid in green armor floating in the air, spinning around.

X realized he was surrounded when Epsilon laughed.

"Join us, X", the Maverick spoke. "Be one of us."

"I will never be one of you!" X shouted out, readying his buster cannon. He turned his head to look at Shadow, whose once blue eyes had turned blood red and who was chuckling softly, revealing his now sharp teeth.

"Shadow..." X spoke remorsefully. "I can't forgive you for what you did."

There was no way X could defeat all five Mavericks at the same time. He decided that he should probably shoot at the floor beneath them and escape in the blast. But just as he moved his buster to shoot down, he was grabbed from behind.

"Let go of me!" X shouted out, struggling against the hold a larger reploid had on his weapon arm and around his upper stomach.

"I am truly sorry", came a soft voice from behind X. "But I can't let you escape."

A sound of laughter drew X's attention back on the round, green Maverick that had just landed.

"Good job, Scarface", the green-armored reploid spoke in a whiny voice. "Can't have 'im escaping, now can we?"

"But now that we have him, what do we do with him?" came the female Maverick's voice from above them.

The green Maverick laughed again, his whole body tilting backwards as he did so.

"How 'bout we send 'im to the BOW camp? That oughta change his mind, eh?" For some reason X felt his capturer, Scarface, move uncomfortably. The movement was discreet, but from his position against the other's chest X could feel it clearly.

"If you truly think such a rash course of action is in order", Scarface spoke carefully. The green blob laughed again.

"Nothin' less fo' our enemies, no sirree", he said.

"A few weeks with Silver Horn and he'll be begging to join us", the female cadre said.

"Sir?" Scarface asked.

Epsilon was quiet for a long while before replying.

"Send him to Tianna", was the short command. This sent the green-armored Maverick into another fit of laughter and caused Scarface to flinch. But the tall Maverick did not protest, which spoke much about his dedication towards Epsilon. X knew, that out of all the Mavericks he would have to wipe out to get to Epsilon, Scarface would be the toughest to beat.

Suddenly the female Maverick's voice snapped X out of his musings.

"We should have him unconscious during the transportation. He'll be less trouble that way." As if waiting for that to be said, the green Maverick stepped forward and gleefully and enthusiastically knocked X out.

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Awakenings

**Megaman Armada**

**Chapter 3**

**Awakenings**

_Location: Maverick Hunter HQ: Laboratory Floor 3.26 AM_

Optimus opened his optics, feeling slightly disoriented. The most puzzling thing was that he did not feel at home in his body. He lifted one of his arms and his eyes widened.

The hand was white, and appeared to be made of material that his former one had not been made of. His old arm was pure metal but this new material seemed artificial, even though it appeared to have metallic qualities.

"Ah, so you are awake", an elderly voice spoke. Optimus lifted his eyes to see a human in a lab coat. The human was old and appeared to be only slightly smaller than him, a fact that had Optimus feeling even more at a loss.

The old man cleared his throat before speaking: "Do you understand me?"

Optimus recognized the human language and replied simply: "Yes."

"Fascinating", the old man said, sounding sincere. "What are you called?"

"I am Optimus Prime, the supreme commander of the Autobot army."

"Brilliant!" the man said with a wide smile. "My name is doctor Cain. How can you speak our language?"

"I've been to planet Earth before", Optimus replied, deciding that honesty would be the best course of action in the situation he was in. "But I'm not sure how much time has passed since during my last visit humans did not have the technology to build such functional mechanic bodies", Optimus finished, gesturing to his new appearance.

"I would be delighted to answer your questions", doctor Cain said pleasantly. "What would you like to know first?"

"Well", Optimus started with a smile. "The year would be a good start. And then maybe the direction of the nearest mirror..."

_Location: Giga City Island: Somewhere Below The Surface 6.50 AM_

Zero came to with a groggy groan. His body hurt all over and he was not sure if there was a single uninjured inch on his body. The injuries brought his thoughts to what might have caused them, this leading to complete recollection of the events of the previous night.

"X!" Zero shouted out in realization as he struggled to sit up, only now noticing that he was lying on a repair bed of sorts. His attempts on getting himself up from bed were failures since his sore body would not stop aching for a single moment.

"Calm down", a voice said gently from beside him. Zero turned his head to the side to see a green armored reploid. He looked like a maintenance reploid, definitely not built for fighting.

"Where am I?" Zero managed to question.

"You're in 'New Hope'", the reploid replied. "This is the basement level of the resistance base. Well, the former base."

Zero grew interested at that last comment. "What do you mean 'former'?" he asked.

"The Rebellion has taken our leader, Chief R, as a prisoner and obtained control over the upper levels. These basement levels are built underwater and haven't been in frequent use. But it's only a matter of time until the Rebellion forces clear this sector as well."

"So, let me get this straight", Zero drawled. "My duty here is to gather intelligence and this Chief R would be just the right reploid to go to for the information I'm after."

The reploid looked surprised for a short moment before replying: "Yes."

Zero grinned like a predator.

"Perfect", he said. "Then: Here I come, Rebellion."

_Location: Underground: Maverick Base 4.30 AM_

Sigma was trying to get his minions to leave the laboratory as quickly as possible. He wanted to meet his new general alone. Reused data was delicate and anything could activate former memories.

It had been a good idea to spy on the Maverick Hunters' transmissions. He had been aware of the progress of their space exploration and found out about them building a new Hunter with plenty of ready experience before they had started building it. Of course Sigma just had to get himself a new warrior of his own. And this one was going to be stronger than any other Maverick. This time Zero and X would fall.

Sigma quickly tapped away on a keypad and soon words came to the computer screen. _Project Alpha ... All Systems Operational._ Sigma grinned like a madman as he turned to the reploid pod, waiting in anticipation as it opened.

The reploid inside the pod was small in size and was wearing a dark red suit under his black armor. There was the symbol of 'alpha' on his left shoulder marked in deep red. A dimmed visor hid the upper half of his face as he stepped out of the pod. Thin and pale lips were slightly open when he stared at his hand in awe.

"I'm alive", the Maverick breathed. "But how?"

"My scientists made you this body", Sigma spoke, deciding to make his presence known. "I am Sigma, your new commander."

"Sigma you say..." the new Maverick said in a voice that indicated him being deep in thought. Finally he smiled and said: "Sure, why not? I've heard worse names." The Maverick took a cocky pose, landing his right hand on his hip as he spoke: "I guess you took the liberty of renaming me as well?"

"Well, yes", Sigma said, a sliver of doubt entering his mind. The New Maverick was not supposed to act like this. Was this the personality the android had possessed in his previous life?

"Great!" The reploid said with a grin, grabbing his visor. "The let's heart it!" With that he pushed the visor up over his head.

Sigma's breath cut off at what he saw.

"W-what?" he choked weakly as he observed the revealed face of his new subordinate. 'These eyes...' the Maverick commander thought as he observed the bright blue orbs. 'They are not a Maverick's eyes... Have I made a terrible miscalculation? This new reploid could turn into an enemy at any given chance. Somehow I have to keep him on my side.'

"Alpha..." Sigma said out loud. "Your name is Speed Alpha." 'Best keep the boy happy', he decided in his mind.

Alpha's eyebrows rose at the name as he asked: "Is that a normal name?"

"Yes", Sigma replied. It was a perfectly normal Maverick name or even a reploid one.

"In that case, I accept it!" Alpha said with a bright smile, convincing Sigma further of the fact that he was not dealing with a bloodthirsty Maverick.

The Maverick commander was snapped out of his thoughts when Alpha spoke once more: "So...What are your orders, commander Sigma?"

Sigma smiled, pleased at himself, before replying: "First we must get to Giga City."

"As you command, Siggy", Alpha spoke without any resistance or questioning. But Sigma still froze as his right eye started to twitch. Even though Alpha seemed willing to follow his lead, Sigma found his words more than just slightly out of line.

"Alpha..." Sigma started as he turned back to the short reploid. Curiously Alpha tilted his head to the side before asking: "What?"

"NEVER CALL ME SIGGY!" The roar of Sigma's voice seemed to catch Alpha completely off-guard, considering the way his eyes bulged and his face got a pained expression. Pleased by this Sigma turned away from his subordinate before speaking: "First we need to get you some team mates."

"Okay..." Alpha replied, sounding slightly out of it. As Sigma walked over to an electronic door, Alpha's light footfalls followed his steps all the way. While making his way across the laboratory Sigma once again sunk into his own thoughts.

'I must not take any chances', the Maverick commander decided. 'X and Zero are difficult to beat. Alpha alone might not be enough.' Sigma pressed the opening code into the door's electric lock and waited for the double doors to swish open. Three different reploid pods were revealed when light from the laboratory lit the small dark room. These were the Maverick generals that had been built at the same time as Alpha. They would be the ones the short reploid would be working with from now on.

The three pods had been placed side by side, each of them identical to the one Alpha had been held in, except for the top. Alpha's pod had been equipped with a round glass window so Sigma could inspect the general but these three pods only had red ball shapes painted on them, each of them also having a letter in the middle of the circles. The reploids that ran with an unknown inner energy transported to them from alien machines. The series of four: Alpha, Beta, Delta and Gamma.

Sigma smiled proudly at the three pods, secretly glad that the other three had been made weaker than Alpha. If the others turned out to be immune to the Maverick virus as well, they would not be as big of a threat. A slight smirk breaking through Sigma thought to himself: 'It's a good thing I always have a back-up plan...'

_Location: Giga City Island: Tianna Camp 5.30 AM_

"Ugh..." X grumbled when he finally regained consciousness. That Maverick had really given his quite the run for his money. The Hunter had not had any idea that it was even possible for someone to hit him that hard.

'The opposition sure is getting tougher and meaner...' X thought as he pulled himself to sit up on the metallic surface he had been lying on. He immediately noticed that his balance was off and glanced down on himself to find out the cause. It was far from a difficult task, X decided, when he saw the absence of his whole right arm. In the limb's place were only exposed circuits and torn cables and wires. It would take ages to fix, X was not stupid enough to believe otherwise. After this the Hunter looked around himself and took notice of the fact that that there were no windows in the room, which indicated that it had not been intended for human use. The room was small and there was a single bunk next to a wall to the side. The door to the room was heavily built and lead X to make the correct assumption: he had been put into a cell.

With a sigh the Maverick Hunter leaned back down on the floor and stared at the ceiling. He supposed that this was that 'Tianna Camp' he had heard one of the Mavericks mention. He briefly wondered if the Silver Horn they had also mentioned was as tough as he had been lead to believe. X decided that at the moment he really did not want to find out.

The sound of the door opening immediately had X up on his feet and paying attention as he whirled around to face whoever it was that had come in. He wobbled slightly when the throb of his head increased from the series of sudden movements but focused his green eyes on a group of three mechaniloids. They all had similar wolf-like heads but were standing on two feet and were pointing at X with some nasty-looking blaster riffles. X probably would not have considered going against the group even if he had had his buster cannon but without it he did not even think about it in a passing. Going against an opponent that had both the advantage of having larger numbers and weapons at their disposal would not have been a smart move, so X simply lifted his remaining hand in a surrendering gesture. Then he allowed the guards to lead him out of the room he had been kept in and down the corridors that were the same dull cream color as his cell had been. As he walked, X wondered why there was a place like this in Giga City. The place had been originally intended for research and there was no way that the Rebellion could have built the establishment after taking over. They would not have had enough time for it.

X and his guards did not get any further than the first pair of security doors when they were stopped. Suddenly a form dropped from the ceiling right in front of the group. As soon as the blaster fire started X dropped himself to the floor to avoid getting his by a stray shot. He glanced up at the fight that had broken out to see a red reploid take down one of the guards with a single punch and then proceed to kick the second one down. The last guard got to fire a few shots but they all missed the quickly moving reploid that darted at the mechaniloid and had him down as well with a single hit to the head from his fist.

As soon as the third guard toppled on the floor the reploid walked over to X's crouched form and bowed down to look at the Hunter better. The reploid's helmet was round and had a black visor covering the upper half of his face. Long, pearly white hair landed on the armored shoulders and was probably as long as Zero's. It was probably because he had been thinking about the other Hunter, because that was the only reason X could have heard Zero's voice as the stranger spoke: "Are you alright, X?"

"Y-yes", X managed to say with a brief nod of his head. "Thank you for helping me."

"No problem", the reploid said as he grabbed X's left arm and pulled the Hunter back on his feet. "Even though I never expected out first meeting to be like this."

"Ah", X agreed timidly. "These really aren't the most desired circumstances for anything." He looked at the red reploid. "Um... How did you know my name?" Sure he was quite famous but he really doubted he was well known in a place like Giga City Island. The stranger let out a bright laugh as he flashed X a wide grin before replying: "I know everything there is to know about you, Rockman X." He offered X his hand and the Hunter accepted it. "But, before you ask; no, you don't know me. The name's Blues."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Blues", X said as he answered the wide grin with a sincere smile. "It's not often I get to meet nice reploids in this line of work."

"I can guess that", Blues replied before he grabbed X's hand tighter and began dragging the Hunter with him. "But now we have to get you out of here. And we also need to fix that broken off arm of yours." He flashed X a yet another grin over his shoulder. "Fortunately, I know just the guy who can do it!" Not really seeing any sense in arguing, X allowed his new friend to drag him off.

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
